When I Fall
by jensenackles6778
Summary: Jensen was homeless and searching for love around the time that he arrived at Jared's doorstep. He soon realizes that Jared could possibly be everything that he needs. J2 slash. Jensen/Jared sex with explicit scenes.
1. Willow Bark

Jared was taught from a very young age to value all the little things in life, for they could transcend into larger things that could eventually affect his life in every positive way possible. Jared was brought up to never look down on a person, regardless of their past and how they used to be, purely due to the fact that people do change and that there will always be more chances for everyone. Ever since he entered the world a little over three decades ago, Jared's eyes sparkled with curiosity, ever so determined to delve deeper into certain topics and to not take things at face value.

However, out of all the things that Jared was and was not, he was definitely kind-hearted. In a small town of 1300, everybody knew everybody and no one was ever left out of the town's day to day activities or occasional festivities. Additionally to this, Jared was known as the town's sweetheart. Rare visitors, when visiting Coronation County, were given the opportunity to be flashed a gigantic, dimpled smile from the six foot four fellow. Despite Jared's seemingly warm and empathetic demeanor, Jared knew that there was only one thing that his life lacked: someone to fall in love with. Jared was lonely. He wanted a man to call his own; someone to grow old with. Jared was much too busy with his life to even consider the concept of settling down with a man at the moment. However, on one cold winter night, everything changed that. And it all changed with a knock to the door. Jared sighed heavily and bit at his lips. He really wasn't in the mood to socialize with anyone on this cold winter night, contrary to most nights, so he was hesitant about doing so. Jared cautiously stood to his feet and made his way into the hallway. The hallway was engulfed in brisk air which made Jared want to cough but he held it in. He had a feeling about the visitor on the other side of the door, not necessarily a negative feeling but just the feeling of not knowing.

He finally arrived at the door. His fingers lingered on the knob, apprehensive about what he had done so many nights before but yet this felt different. So different. The potential outcomes swallowed his mind and drowned them in the words of what he would never say; about what he was feeling. He took a deep breath and turned the knob, only to reveal a decent looking man of about thirty-or so years, rugged, handsome features adorning his face. His lips were a dusty purple due to the cold and his eyes were a steely green, the greenest Jared had ever laid eyes on. At this moment, Jared felt his stomach pooling with an emotion he never felt before. He clenched his jaw and continued to take in the appearance of the man before his eyes. The man was wearing jeans that resembled Swiss cheese and boots with an abundant amount of holes around the toe and heel area. Jared gulped and opened the door wider as his eyes scoped the man even further. The man's jacket was tattered and barely left anything to the imagination due to the fact that he was shirtless underneath it. Jared's eyes travelled up to the man's own and took them in again. He was marveled by the hue of them, a deep green dipped in willow bark undertones. Healing, Jared thought to himself. He shook himself out of his reverie and swallowed hard for possibly the hundredth time since laying eyes on the man.

"What do ya want?" he asked, his voice shaking lightly. He felt himself nearly go weak as the man struggled to speak.

"I-I need a place to stay, Sir. I won't be n-no harm. Please," the man begged as he wrapped his arms around himself. Jared finally coughed.

"Do you have a name, boy?" he asked, despite the fact that he knew that the man was probably no older or younger than he was. The man nodded shakily.

"Yessir. The name is Jensen. Jensen Ackles. I-I-I need shelter. Just a bit of shelter for a few days. I won't be a pest. I promise, sir," he assured. Something about the way Jensen kept referring to Jared as 'sir' made Jared's stomach pool with a few tremors of pleasure and authority that he never felt before. Jared nodded at the man.

"Very well then. Come on in then. Don't be shy," he ordered, letting the stranger in. Jensen nodded submissively and entered the home. Jared closed the door behind him before swiftly taking the opportunity to watch Jensen's ass as he walked into the main hallway. Jared bit his lips in frustration. What was he feeling right now? Jensen briefly turned around and looked at Jared.

"Can I do anything for you, sir? I will do anything to make my stay not completely useless," he begged again, walking over to Jared. Jared gulped in arousal at the hidden meanings he was giving to Jensen's words.

"Tell me about yourself, boy. How old are ya?" Jared asked, taking a step closer. His heart thumped wildly in his chest, his mind racing over possibilities, consequences, beliefs and strife. He was much too worried, his throat dry, his bones cold in apprehension over the idea of not being enough for his sudden visitor.

"I'm a man of thirty six years. Thirty-six years, sir. Does that shock you? I've been told to appear older than those years," Jensen explained. Jared was younger than the man before him, causing his knees to sway. The fleshy, pink color had returned to Jensen's lips. Jared finally closed the gap between the two of them, his heart racing.

"I'm only thirty-four and let me tell you, you look as young as they come. And as beautiful," Jared mumbled quickly, absentmindedly brushing his fingertips against the soft flesh of Jensen's lips. Jensen closed his eyes in contentment as Jared continued to thumb at his bottom lip. He captured them with his teeth, his half-lidded eyes gazing at Jared through thick eyelashes. Upon realization of his actions, Jared removed his fingers. Jensen's knees buckled as Jared walked around him.

"Are you..." Jensen asked, his heart plunging to the soles of his feet. Jared nodded and clenched his hands.

"Yes. I'm gay. Are you?" Jared wondered, hoping for the best. Jensen nodded.

"I am." Jared sighed in relief and straightened his posture.

"I'll show you to your room. You may take a shower if you'd like to. I recommend it. You look as though you had a long journey," Jared explained, guiding Jensen over to the nearest vacant bedroom. Jensen nodded.

"You live alone?" Jensen asked, hoping that the lovely man who had decided to give him shelter was single and solitude. Jared nodded, sighing heavily.

"Indeed. It gets quite lonely up here, but I try to make the best of it. There's nothing to do but do that, you know?" Jared explained. Jensen nodded and pursed his lips in thought as he arrived at the doorway of the nearest bedroom.

"But it doesn't have to be that way forever. Sometimes the right person comes around and changes everything. Trust me," Jensen assured, staring up at Jared. Jensen moved in closer to Jared, causing Jared to panic slightly. The proximity was slowly killing him.

"I feel so drawn to you. Call me crazy for feeling this way. Please just... just don't tell me that you don't feel it, too," Jensen pleaded. Jared gulped and clenched his jaw in defiance.

"You should rest. It's much needed. I'll see you in the morning," he assured, his voice cracking at his last few words. His eyes began to well with tears as he turned away from Jensen and began to make his way down the hallway to his own bedroom.

"I don't even know your name," Jensen added. Jared wiped at a stray tear before turning to face him again.

"Jared. Jared Padalecki," he stated. The tension was evident in his bones as Jensen walked over to him. Jared subconsciously pulled Jensen's body to his own once he was at arm's reach. Jensen smelled like cold rain and tears, cigarette butts and stale aftershave, lies and getaways, mint candy and lost memories. Jared wrapped his arms around the diameter of Jensen's waistline and stared down at him. Jensen was beautiful under the dim lighting of Jared's cozy home, his cheeks a rosy pink, his green eyes remaining in the depths of willow bark. Before Jared could allow his thoughts to travel any further, he swooped downwards and captured Jensen's lips in his. A minty sensation exploded across his lips and invaded the inner walls of his cheeks, filling his lungs with the oxygen that he was missing all of his life. He swayed out of the kiss and leaned his forehead against the stranger's.

"You're not crazy," Jared promised. Jensen's eyes glistened with tears as he kissed Jared again. They moaned simultaneously, Jared's nimble fingers tearing off what was left of Jensen's jacket. Jensen halted the kiss.

"We shouldn't. I'm being silly. We honestly shouldn't. I should sleep. I can't... Goodnight, Jared. I'll see you in the morning," he explained, his bare chest heaving in arousal. Jared's eyes flickered in possession as he grabbed onto Jensen's wrists. He crossed them and brought them over his head as he backed him up into the wall.

"I always get what I want. Can't I get you?" Jared asked. Jensen gulped and nodded.

"Take me, then."


	2. Bonsai

Green eyes dipped in willow bark adjusted to the lighting of the room. The curtains fluttered, a breeze floating through and igniting the bones of the pale figure laying on the mattress. For a second, Jensen forgot where he was. The clean scent of the crisp linens confused him, his spine aching from the terrible position he had been sleeping in the night that had passed him. Jensen's eyes searched the room nervously for any signs of being kidnapped. It had happened to him before and he wasn't looking forward to it happening again.

"Hello? Hello? Help me! Is anyone there?" he called out, his eyes frantically searching the room. A poster of the Beatles resided on the wall nearest to the bed which led his vision to the nightstand. He hastily picked up the cup of water residing on top of it and brought it to his lips. He sniffed the rim for any signs of poison and came up short, to his relief. He briskly gulped the water down as he clenched onto a pillow. His eyes widened in rejuvenation, his spine finally relaxing into the mattress. His eyes travelled to a little bonsai plant residing on the sill of the window that overlooked the massive area of snow that had fallen the night before. Something about the gorgeous plant really drew him in, causing him to stand to his feet and make his way over to the window. He breathed in the earthy undertones of the bonsai and smiled to himself.

"So beautiful," he mumbled, reaching out to the plant and caressing the branches. He heard a cough behind him.

"Isn't it?" a voice mumbled. Jensen whipped himself around and took in the figure before him. The man was no more than six foot five, attractive with dimples to match and long hair that cascaded to his shoulders. Jensen instinctively clenched his fists and raised them.

"I will hurt you. Who are you?" Jensen asked, biting his lips and fighting to remember the night before. Upon realization, he lowered them.

"Jared. Your name is Jared," he mumbled more to himself. Jared chuckled dryly, a smirk appearing on his face that made Jensen's insides do flips.

"Yes. And you're Jensen. I took you in last night. You needed shelter," Jared explained. Jensen nodded and laughed at his accusations.

"Of course. Yes. What happened last night? I'm drawing a blank, it seems," Jensen wondered. A blush travelled up Jared's cheeks upon being asked the question.

"We kissed," Jared said simply. Jensen's cheeks reddened at the revelation. He lightly coughed.

"Oh," he mumbled. Jared giggled and took a step toward Jensen. He clenched his jaw as Jensen backed up into the wall that had the Beatles poster tacked to it. He felt the cooled texture press up against his spine. Jared placed a palm against the wall in order to cage Jensen's body under his.

"Just an 'oh'? That's all I get, baby?" Jared teased, biting his lip and mentally moaning at the submissive nature Jensen gave off. Jensen looked away timidly, overwhelmed with the sudden change in temperature of the room and the mood.

"D-Did you enjoy it?" Jensen asked, nudging his nose against Jared's. Jared chuckled again and trailed his fingers down to Jensen's hips.

"I'd be lying if I were to say that I didn't," he explained. Jensen's knees nearly gave way as Jared's lips finally captured his own. Jensen moaned into the kiss and subconsciously began to unbutton the night shirt that Jared had given him after his shower the night before. Jared pulled away and smirked down at Jensen.

"You honestly think you're going to be in control? Think again," he teased, pushing Jensen onto the bed. Jensen gazed at the Beatles poster behind Jared through half-lidded eyes from his position on the bed, his fingers clenching at the loose sheets. Jared brought his body onto the mattress, his eyes never leaving Jensen's. Jensen felt quite insecure under such close observation. A blush travelled up his body, lighting Jensen's bones on fire and filling his heart with an emotion he never felt before.

"The plant on my window is a bonsai," Jared mumbled quietly. Jensen raised an eyebrow in confusion but quickly lowered it. He nodded.

"I'm aware," he explained. Jared clenched his jaw as he continued to finish the job of undoing Jensen's night shirt.

"It is often said that caring for a bonsai plant gives the owner a sense of accomplishment of being able to do so. It heals the person, in a sense, you see?" Jared continued. Jensen wasn't sure where Jared was going with his plant facts. Jared peeled Jensen's shirt back as he swallowed hard.

"You're like a bonsai plant. When I accomplish conquering you, it will heal me. It will heal you," he finished. It was Jensen's turn to swallow hard.

"C-Conquer me?" he asked, observing Jared as he pulled his shirt over his head. Jensen eyed Jared's muscular bare chest before bringing his fingers to it and outlining his abdomen with them. Jared nodded, closing his eyes in arousal.

"When I fuck you into next week," he stated truthfully. He roughly shook off Jensen's fingers and dove down to kiss him. Jensen moaned submissively, tears gathering in his eyes as Jared tugged on his bottom lip with force. Jared pierced the skin with his teeth before quickly lapping at the blood that seeped through the punctured wound. He moaned, satisfied.

"Gosh. Your blood is so sweet. So sweet, baby. Take off your underwear and get on your knees," he ordered, giving Jensen a sloppy kiss. Jensen obediently slipped off his underwear and positioned himself on all fours. Jared moaned at the sight before him. He keened and swiftly placed both hands on Jensen's ass cheeks. He spread them wide and squeezed the plump skin.

"Are you clean?" Jared asked. Jensen nodded submissively.

"Yessir. All clean," Jensen assured. The fact that he was referred to as 'sir' nearly threw Jared over the edge. He dove down and inhaled the area between Jensen's cheeks. Sure enough, the scent of clean musk and soap invaded his nostrils, causing Jared to moan. Jensen turned his head slightly and placed his vision on the Beatles poster again. His eyes landed on Paul as Jared kitten-licked at his hole. Jensen soon brought his focus on Jared and moaned. Jared squeezed at Jensen's ass cheeks, enthusiastically making noises that caused vibrations to satisfy Jensen's very core. He scrunched at the sheets as Jared removed his tongue.

"I don't want to hurt you but I do. I need to abuse you so badly," Jared growled. Jensen subconsciously shifted until he was laying on his spine. Jared roughly removed his night pants and boxers before bringing his body on top of Jensen's. Jensen languidly stroked Jared's thick cock. Jared finished the task by positioning it at Jensen's hole.

"Tell me that this is more than just sex. That you won't just abandon me after this," Jared begged, entering Jensen slowly. Jensen's half-lidded eyes travelled to the bonsai plant as he moaned in pleasure. He captured his bottom lip with his teeth, bringing his eyes back to Jared.

"I won't abandon you, sir. I promise," he assured submissively as Jared pressed his chest against his. Jensen timidly trailed his fingers down to Jared's hips, his spine arching off the mattress. Jared moaned against Jensen's lips, pair upon pair of eyes staring intently at each other. Jared didn't hesitate and began to move his hips right away.

"What if I were able to get you pregnant, baby? Get you all filled up with my baby?" Jared dirty-talked against Jensen's lips. Jensen began to meet his thrusts.

"I'd want nothing more than that, Jared. Nothing more than to be the mother of your children," Jensen groaned, igniting a fire in Jared's eyes. Jared growled but slowed down his pace.

"If only," Jared moaned. Jensen rushed in to kiss Jared's lips.

"You're so beautiful. How did I get so lucky? Fuck, Jensen," Jared mumbled. Jensen trailed his fingers up to Jared's hair.

"I'm close. I'm so close. Oh, Jared. Jared," Jensen moaned, his spine arching off the mattress as he did so.

Jared came shortly after.

"I think it's about time I get to know you better, you know, considering we just fucked and everything," Jared suggested, bringing his coffee mug to his lips as he observed Jensen stir his. Jensen placed the spoon on the counter, subsequently grasping onto the counter as though to steady himself. His spine tensed.

"You tell me about yourself first, Jared. You seem intriguing," Jensen mumbled, his hands shakily reaching for his mug. He finally turned around and faced Jared. He adjusted the strings on his robe. Jared's eyes glowed at the view in front of him: Jensen being utterly beautiful while also remaining oblivious to the extent of his own beauty. Jared chuckled to himself and motioned for Jensen to sit on his lap. A blush travelled up his cheeks as he obediently made his way over to Jared. A pain shot through the lower half of his body as he positioned himself on Jared's lap. He took a sip of his coffee simultaneous to Jared beginning his speech.

"Hello. I'm Jared Padalecki. I already told you of my age, so I won't get into that again. I was born in Coronation County to two lovely parents and I currently do not work due to the fact that I come from a rather rich background. To be straight with you, I honestly don't have to work another day in my life. I'm sorry for my lack of modesty when it comes to this, but I don't have a modest way of explaining my background. As for my parents, they both died tragically in a tractor accident a few years ago. I've been living here alone ever since," Jared explained. His eyes began to tear up at his last few words. He shakily placed his coffee mug down.

"Gosh. I don't need to cry in front of you. That's the last thing I need right now. Fuck," he mumbled to himself as Jensen put his mug down. Jensen wrapped both arms around Jared's head and cradled it close to his chest.

"Jared, everything will be okay. Jared... Oh, my sweet Jared. I'm Jensen Ackles and I wish that I had a past. I don't know who my parents are and I've drifted from street to street and shelter to shelter. I don't know the meaning of a home and I've been kidnapped so many times and... used. Jared, I'm used up. I'm used up garbage. I've done things to keep a little money in my pocket; things you wouldn't even fathom. J-Jared-" Jensen sobbed against Jared's hair. The two remained crying in each other's embrace, occasionally sharing kisses of comfort.

"Your eyes remind me of wintry forests dipped in willow bark. You are my willow bark; you are my healing tree. You're all I need," Jared expressed, staring into Jensen's eyes. Jensen giggled through his tears and bit at his plush lips.

"How could you possibly know that after one night of lovemaking?" Jensen wondered, ducking his head submissively to break off the intense stare Jared kept giving him. Jared wasn't having any of it and tilted Jensen's head up to level with his.

"It's just this gut feeling I have, Jen. I assure you," Jared promised. Jensen bit his lips before kissing Jared's. Jared closed his eyes and savoured the amazing kiss to his lips. However, after a few moments, he broke it off.

"Did you just refer to our fuck as lovemaking? When did you become such a sap?" Jared asked. Jensen laughed and hovered his lips over Jared's again.

"Ever since I became your willow bark," he quipped. Jared's stomach did flips.

"Oh, Jensen."


End file.
